


The Man Who Waited

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Doctor was seldom wrong.





	The Man Who Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wrong

The Doctor was seldom wrong, but this time he was. He was sure that Amy, his Amelia Pond, could never give up life with him. He loved her in a way he had loved no other companion, no one, not even River. 

The girl who waited, who was born to be his companion, to travel time and space forever with him. That was his Amy. He had restarted time itself for her… or for him so he wouldn’t lose her. 

Though she loved him, she loved Rory more. She gave it up for Rory, the man who waited. For her.


End file.
